Twilight Princess - Heroine chosen by the goddess
by LightSpirit13
Summary: Twilight Princess -story, goes somehow with the game, girl-version of Link. This is gonna be really long, so don't read if you want walkthrough-like story. Rated T for possibilities of blood/violence. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_A.N.; This is my first story I ever write in English, so don't be so rude if I spell something wrong. I've played the game throught once in Wii version, so I'll use its map instead of the GameCube's map, because it is easier to me. In this story, Link is a girl, but still has the same name, and yes, she is a farmgirl too. The story goes somehow with the game, sometimes just like the game goes, and sometimes not, but always with the game's main storyline. Characters and places are the same, still I can add a few new characters there if I need to. But, I do not want to make you more confused, so... Here we go! P.S. I always write in imperfect, so I hope it don't matter. (Sorry it sucks... Aand it's very short, following chapters will be much longer!)_

**Chapter 1**

It had been a long time since Link last had been in the woods. Something has changed there, she could feel it deep inside her, like a heavy, black cloud had settled over the forest. There was no animals anywhere near, when normally there was lot of birds flying in the light blue sky, squirrels jumping from tree to tree and little, green frogs everywhere near The Spirit's Springs crystal-bright waters. And when normally the woods was full of the sounds of nature, now the only sound there was the wind,breezing calmly around the trees and whistling in the caves. It was the sound that will never come to its end.

Link was sitting by the Faron's spirit's spring with Rusl, who was the best swordsman in the village. It was evening, the dusk starts to fall over the woods slowly. The sky was beautiful when the dusk falls, filled with purple-, red- and yellowish colours. Rusl's sword lays next to him, he always carried it with him, even if there was no danger near by.

" Tell me, Link, do you ever feel strange sadness when dusk falls?", Rusl asked, still watching calmly waving water in front of him, then tilting his head back to watch to the sky. Link turned her face and looked at Rusl with confused and curious look in her eyes at the same time.

" What do you mean?", she asked back, playing with the sand with her fingers.

" You have never thought about it, haven't you?", Rusl asked with a smile on his face. Link shook her head. She didn't know what Rusl was talking about.

" It is the only moment, when our world is connected to theirs.", Rusl answered and sighed before continuing. " It is called The Hour of Twilight. You can feel the magic there, the magic of another world. People in that world have left our world ages ago. They may be different and strange creatures in our opinion, just as we are in theirs, but we can live in peace as long as they don't come in our world and we don't go into their world.", Rusl said and created a little look to the sky.

" Have you... Have you ever seen those creatures, or that world?", Link asked after a little while. Rusl shook his head.

" No, I haven't. And it's good that I haven't. It would've caused problems here and there."

Link nodded, and looked down to her toes. She wanted to see one of those creatures from other world that Rusl had told about. There was a little pause when each of them didn't talk. Then Rusl stood up and pulled Link too, and started walking towards Epona, Link's loyal mare.

" It's getting late. Better to go back to the village before night falls. There is no longer safe when is night. Help me get the logs on Epona.", Rusl said, and Link walked to him and helped him, then grabbing the reins of Epona and started walking towards home on the Epona's right side, while Rusl was on the left.

In a while they were at the bridge that leads to Ordona's Province and to the Ordon village. Ordonians called the bridge simply 'Ordon Bridge'. Rusl sighed and started thinking something.

" What are you thinking about?", Link asked when she noticed it, still walking.

" I was thinking... You know I should deliver my home-made gift to Hyrule day after tomorrow, and I was thinking that maybe you should deliver it instead of me. You have never been to Huryle, right? You are almost an adult now, and you have never been further than Faron Woods, so... I think it's time to you to see what it looks like out there. And, you have Epona, so you will be in time."

Link raised her eyebrows, and slowly a smile grew on her face.

" Do you really think I could? I don't even have a sword, and it's dangerous out there and... What about Fado then? He is helpless with goats without me. And Colin... Other kids will tease him even more when I'm not around and... And..."

Rusl's laugh stopped Link and she looked Rusl annoyed at first, but then started laughing, too.

" You're right, Rusl. I shouldn't panic like this but... I'm so excited. Will you really let me go to Hyrule all alone?", Link asked when they were stopped for a while and Rusl was locking the bridge's gate.

When Link was younger, she always wondered why the gate should be locked all the time. Now, when she was older, she knew a reason. It was because Rusl didn't want unwanted visitors to come to the village, and he was approximately the only one in Ordon who goes to Faron Woods almost every day.

" I won't tell lies about this thing, Link. You can deliver the gift to Hyrule's Royal Family, if you want to. I'm not going to force you to do it. Still, I highly recommend you to do it, and not just because the gift will be in time. I know how badly you've wanted to see Hyrule with your own eyes. Now you have the best chance to do it.", Rusl smiled to her, placing his hand on her shoulder as they'd come in front of Link's house. The house was made in a huge tree, it was the only treehouse in Ordon.

Link nodded to Rusl, petted Epona and then made her way to ladders, climbing up and turning one more time to Rusl, seeing him waving and saying:

" Well, think about it, Link" Then he left with Epona.

Link was still standing in front of her house's door, smiling and thinking harder than ever. She will go to Hyrule day after tomorrow. She knew it already. But was she ready for so long trip? She didn't even have a sword. Not even a wooden one, and it will be dangerous out there. Rusl had said, there will be lot of monsters, and they will try to kill her on her journey. She needed a sword, otherwise she will die.

The weather was very windy tonight. Link's long, light greyish-brown hair that had just a moment ago rested on her back and shoulders, was now waving roughly in the growing wind, while her deep blue eyes were staring forward, at a narrow path that leads to Ordon Village. Dark grey clouds started bunching up on the sky, foreshadowing of rain that will soon start. Link frowned at it, turning around and opening the door, going inside her house and then closing the door behind her. She did a little fire in her fireplace, it will keep her warm if it was going to be a cold night, and then changing her clothes from day clothing to her pajama. She climped ladders near the fireplace up to second floor, or something like it but smaller, and then again ladders up to third floor where her bed was. She quickly looked out of the window, noticing it was started raining outside, and then fell onto her bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

**The following morning**

Was early morning. Link had already awoken, but was too tired to do something. She hadn't sleep well because of the storm that was raged beyond the village and the woods, and even she had fallen asleep right away she had touched the bed, she had woken up throughout the night. She never sleeps well when it is stormy outside.

"Heeyy, Link! Have you woke up already?", shouted a man's voice from the yard below. Link yawned, and slowly stood up, viewing out of the window. She saw Fado, a young rancher-man from Ordon Ranch, standing there with a waiting look in his eyes, right leg tapping the ground, arms crossed over his chest and stomach. Link knew he was helpless with goats, and she knew what he wanted; help with goats.

"Yeeh yeeh, I'm coming... Just wait a while...", shouted Link back with weary voice, leaving the window there and climbing down both of the ladders. She changed on her farm clothing and combed her hair, then leaving the house and jumping down to the still a bit wet ground carefully. Before she had said any words, Fado started rub it in that he really needed help with his goats.

"Ya know they don't listen to me, don't ya?", said he, looking at Link with a I'm-serious-look. Link nodded and rolled her eyes, walked towards a pole that was on the left side of the house, there Link usually ties Epona. Suddenly, she stopped, like she had walked into a wall, and looked down at the place where she expected Epona was; The horse wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Epona?", Link asked from Fado, gazing him like he had done something to her loved horse. Fado shrugged his shoulders, took a step back and said:

"I have no idea, really. And don't you look at me like that, I've done nothing to her."

Of course Link knew where Epona was, she just wanted to tease Fado a little bit. She let out her melodious, girly laugh that got Fado a bit nervous, maybe confused him too. Ranch-man gazed her laughing there, scratching back of his head and having no idea what was going on.

"Hey, girl, you should go and find your horse as soon as possible, or goats' pasture will be out of fresh grass if they hang around there all-day long.", Fado worried and Link stopped laughing, again rolling her blue eyes.

"I know, Fado, I know. I know where Epona is. I'll come to the ranch in a minute!", she shouted rest of her sentence while running towards a little woods ahead, called Ordon Woods.

Link ran to the Ordon Springs entry and stopped there, watching Ilia, Link's all-time best friend, washing Epona with the springs healthy water. A smile gradually rose on her light-pink lips while she watched Ilia and Epona, they looked so happy together, that Link would not have liked to interrupt it, but she had to. She needed Epona for work.

Ilia soon noticed Link, and turned to her, smiling lightly and petting Epona at the same time.

"Hi, Link.", she said, still smiling. She sounded happier than normally when she continued; "I washed Epona for you, she was extra-dirty!" Ilia laughed. "You should care about her so much more!", added she, still laughing, and Link didn't know was she really serious. Was Epona really 'extra-dirty' as she said? Link shook her head and walked towards the two.

"Thank you, Ilia. You're always so golden, there's no better friend for me than you!", Link thanked and hugged her best friend.

"Don't bother to thank me, it was my pleasure to wash her...", she patted Epona. "... your beautiful mare. I wish I could have a horse too.", she praised Epona, then looked a bit unhappy. It got Link worried, it was unusual to see Ilia unhappy, she was very happy person indeed.

"Hey don't worry, my dear. You can be with Epona whenever you want, or well, when she has free-time.", Link comforted her. Ilia nodded and smiled when Link grabbed Epona's reins and swung herself up, high onto Epona's western-saddle.

"I should go for now, I have works to do...", Link said and sighed.

"Fado and his goats again?", Ilia giggled and shook her head grinning.

"Yeah... Depressed Fado and his goats.", Link laughed and kicked Epona gently with her heels, who calmly started trotting away from spring, crystal-water splashing under her plate-sized, grey hooves.

"See you soon, Ilia!", Link shouted yet.

When the spring and Ilia were both out of sight, Link urge Epona to canter, and soon to gallop.

She was already late.


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N.: First, a big thank you to **DragonFly (Guest, **if I remember right)for reviewing, was really good to hear that spelling was OK, even if there was a few little mistakes. Answer for your (DragonFly's) question: I don't actually know why I made Link a girl. Maybe it was a bit easier for me, because I'm a girl too. And I wanted to give Link a personality, and it could be easier when Link is a girl, because he-Link is mute (sort of) so it just felt odd to put Link speak (a lot) as a boy._

_And yeh, I like to write pretty clear text, without using words that are hard to spell or pronounce, so it's easy to everyone to read my stories, especially for those who can't understand English so well._

_This is a bit longer chapter, yay! I can say already, there will be no normal (I mean as seen in-game) twilight-adventure-thing (I suppose you know what I mean...) or normal 'restore Ilia's memory' -thing. I'm planning something else to replace that Ilia-thing, so the storyline **will **change, **a lot **in fact. But don't you worry there! As I've said, the main storyline (Zant, Ganondorf and things) will still be there as it's in game. So things are gonna change, heehee, but I'm not gonna tell you how :D_

_Italics are thinking._

_I have to say, I want to make a video of Twilight Princess with a song called Let Her Go by Passenger, because its lyrics are just... Just like how Link missed home when he (or she in this story) was on his journey, and how twilight covered the entire world, and then how it felt like when Link saw Midna one last time and then just... Let her go :') Just so beautiful song with a beautiful game, but I'm too lazy to make it out and I've never made any videos before so it would suck anyway... If there's already one TP video for that song, please tell me, because I didn't find any. OK this was really random idea, now I guess I'm supposed to write instead of saying even more random things..._

_Yeah, I guess I have nothing else to say, so... Don't forget to review and fill my heart with rainbows!_

**Chapter 2**

Link rushed through the village towards the ranch, while villagers created angry glares to her direction. She just didn't mind until she had cantered over a small bridge, Ordon stream flowing lightly beneath it, and arrived to mayor Bo's house. She slowed Epona's speed down to trot, she didn't want to anger Bo. She knew he didn't like if someone is galloping, or cantering, all around his village.  
So Link continued trotting up a gentle hill that led her and Epona to the ranch. Fado was already waiting near the gates of ranch, arms once again crossed over his stomach, tapping that same leg on the ground. He always did it when he had waited something too long; usually it was Link.

"_Where _have you been all day long? Look at the pasture, it has _no fresh grass_ anywhere, except there and there... And there. The goats are _starving_! Go already, and get the goats into the barn _fast_.", Fado raged pointing the pasture and the goats, then the dark brown barn. Its roof had covered in vines ages ago, and Fado was either too lazy or too busy to get them off there.  
The barn had a pair of big, heavy and wooden doors and a window on both sides of them. There was a hay pile hanging out of both windows. Inside the barn were twenty pens, one for each goat.  
Link noticed there were only ten goats outside. She looked at Fado surprised.

"You got ten of them into the barn on your own? I'm really surprised. Normally you can't even go close to the first one without flying through the air after a second...", Link snorted getting Epona do the same, and rolled her eyes. Fado stared at her like he could kill her, biting his teeth together. Epona scrabbled the ground twice with her right front-hoof, tilting her big head up and down for discontent. She didn't like the way Fado spoke to her mistress.

"You think I can't get the goats in by myself?", Fado raged out. Link nodded.

"And I don't just think, I know you can't. As you said earlier today, they won't listen to you. They just push you down onto the ground and run away from you, baaing. I wonder why you even are a rancher, or have goats if you can't handle them.", Link said back, still staying very calm for her voice, but squeezing the reins in her hands. Her blue eyes darkened by anger when she stared Fado straight into his eyes.

Fado stayed quiet, so Link continued:

"The only reason I still help you get the goats in that barn is, because I don't want the village get invaded by goats."

Fado still didn't speak anything.

"I came here for work, so I'll get the goats in. But it will be the last time I do it.", Link said with self-confident voice, then kicked Epona's sides gently with her heels and galloped away from Fado, getting the goats in the barn in a few minutes. Fado came up to her and said his thanks and regrets, but Link just snorted, not forgiving him. She pulled back from the reins a little, getting Epona rear, and then dashed towards the village.

When she arrived to the village, there was a lot of things going on. She halted Epona near the mayor's house when the mayor himself, Bo as said, came towards her. She smiled a little, jumping off Epona.

"Um... Morning, Link!", Bo greeted, a uncomfortable grin on his face. Link nodded quickly.

"Sorry for asking but... Would you mind to do some extra-job for villagers? I mean, it looks like almost each of them have some-kind-of problems, and they'd love to get help from someone... So, I thought you, of course. I could help them, too, but I'm a bit too busy now. I'll go to Kakariko Village soon, to meet my old friend Renado, and I'll take Ilia with me. She had been there only once before, and she wants to see her childhood-friend Luda.", Bo explained. Link gasped a little. Her best friend is going to Kakariko? Without her? Well, actually she knew why Ilia hadn't said anything about it before. Of course the girl had known that Link wouldn't leave her alone with her father for so long trip to Kakariko. Link shook her head and nodded to mayor fake-smiling.

"Of course I will help them, don't worry.", she lied and mounted on Epona, kicking her gently. The mare started walking slowly forward. Link rolled her eyes as Bo had went into his house. She absolutely _hated _to be a helper of the village.

As soon as she reached the little bridge, she saw Uli, Colin's mother, sitting by the stream and looking sad. The woman lift her head and saw Link on Epona. A sad smile rose on her face as Link dismounted off Epona and rushed towards Uli.

"Why so sad?", she asked, squatting down next to her. Uli sighed before answering.

"I've lost my baby's cradle.", she said, tapping her rounded stomach. _Oh yes, I'd forgotten it already that she was pregnant!, _Link thought in her mind. She looked around, trying to find the said cradle, but failed. She stood up and smiled at Uli as she tilted her head up, looking Link.

"I'll find it, don't worry.", the teen said. Uli nodded and smiled at her. When Link turned around she saw Hanch standing high on a earth-pillar, looking towards a big tree on the other side of the village. Hanch was a husband of Sera's, who was a woman who kept up a little shop on the right side of the village's entrance. The shop was called 'Sera's Sundries', and Link always bought some milk from there. Sera and Hanch had a daughter, Beth.  
Link made her way to vines hanging on the one side of the pillar, and climbed up. Hanch turned to her and nodded good mornings, he actually didn't speak a lot. Link nodded back then turning her head to the direction where the man had looked, lifting her eyes higher until she saw a beehive. It was hanging on a big branch, and holy god it was big! Link bet it was bigger than she.

"So, you were thinking how to get that beehive down, right?", Link asked, glancing the man next to him. He nodded.

"Sera has lost her cat and is now upset, so I think she would feel a bit better if I bring her some bee larva. But I don't get it how to get that hive down.", he said, not looking at Link.

"I can get it down.", she said, leaping to the second pillar. There were some hawk-shaped grass growing there, and Link picked up one of them, placing it on her lips and blowing. A sweet melody reached every corner of the village, and soon a screech was audible. Link reach out her right hand, and a brown hawk settled on it. The hawk looked at Link and waited what he was supposed to do. Link pointed at the beehive, and the hawk spread out his wings and flew straight towards the hive, knocking it to the ground. Angry bees flew after hawk, chasing it a few seconds, but then scattering somewhere to the woods when the hawk had flew too high. Hanch created a thankful smile at Link and climbed down the vines, hurrying towards broken hive. Link smiled, then remembering the cradle and looking around for it. Nothing. Then, suddenly, she heard weird shrieking behind him. She turned around, but there was nothing that could make a noise like that. The shrieking continued, and Link jumped to the shop's purplish roof, and then from there to the third earth-pillar, and then again to the next pillar which was in the middle of a pond/very small lake. There she could see a monkey, bouncing up and down on a pretty high rock in the end of a short water-corridor, in the middle of even smaller pond. The monkey held something in her _(It was a girl, right?) _arms that were stretched out straight over her head. Link realized that the thing was the missing cradle. Her eyes narrowed, those monkeys were a real nuisance to the villagers, all the time eating pumpkins, teasing goats or stealing other things, like that cradle there. Link picked up the hawk-shaped grass again, and blew into it. Soon the hawk landed on her right arm, and straight away was send to the monkey's direction. The hawk grabbed the cradle in his talons and flew back to Link, dropping the cradle in her arms. Then it flew back to the bright-blue sky. Link carefully jumped from the pillar to the pillar and then to the shop's roof. On the roof she stopped, thinking where it would be safe to jump onto the ground. She decided to jump onto the lower part of the roof, and then to the ground, so she didn't need to drop the cradle down or break her ankles. She then rushed back to Uli, and handed the cradle to her.

"Oh, you found it!", the woman said happily, standing up. "Thank you so much! Follow me to my house, I think I have a gift for you.", she continued and started walking towards her house pretty slowly.

"Oh no, you don't need to. It was my pleasure.", Link hindered, she didn't want to burden people. Uli just shook her head, smiling.

"Don't worry, you don't burden me.", she said like she had read Link's mind. Link sighed, following her to the house. Uli went inside while Link waited outside, and soon came back with a fishing rod. Link raised her eyebrows as Uli gave it to her.

"For.. Me? I... I can't take it... It have certainly had a long time to made such a fine rod.", Link hesitated, but took it in her hands still. It was pretty long and yellowish-brown with black stripes on it.

"In fact, Colin made it. He would give it to you anyway, so it could make him happy if you take it now.", Uli said with a smile. Link nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, I'll use it everyday.", Link answered and turned away. Uli returned in her house with the cradle as Link headed towards the first earth-pillar, turning to the left and passing a small pumpkin-field. She stopped before crossing a bridge which led to Jaggle's and Pergie's house. They were Talo's and Malo's parents, and had a big wooden waterwheel on the left side of their house, where the Ordon stream flowed. They had an another pumpkin-field near their house, and a wooden table and two bench on the both sides of it. Jaggle had made the table and the benches by himself, he loved woodwork.  
Link had stopped by the stream, and was watching the light flow in front of her toes. A small greengill was struggling there, in a shallow water, almost on-land. Link carefully reached her hand towards the little fish and picked it up, standing up and half-running near to the deeper water, placing the greengill there. With a splash it dove underwater and then jumped half-feet over the water's surface, as thanking Link to save its life. Link smiled at the fish, then turning away and walked across the said bridge, to the yard of Jaggle and Pergie. Jaggle was there, next to the wooden table. There were three pumpkins on that table, and Jaggle was standing, looking at them and scratching a back of his head with a ruminative look in his eyes. He was apparently thinking what to do with them. A sweat-drop streamed down his forehead, the pumpkins were pretty heavy and it was a hot day, even if it wasn't a midday yet. Link smiled, walking towards him and waved her hand.

"Oh, good morning, Link! How are you?", the man turned to her and said as he noticed her. Link wiped a thin tress behind her pointed ear, smiling. She was pretty tired, too. The air over the village was pretty muggy, like always before a storm. But the storm had raged there at last night and the new one would not be coming for a while. Link could felt that something was wrong, and that's what got her worried. She didn't want to worry other villagers, so she hadn't mentioned about it to others.

"Morning, Jaggle. I'm fine, thanks. How about you? You look pretty tired, heh.", Link chuckled, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. Huh, it was totally hot! Link panted heavily just because it was so hot. Jaggle grinned.

"Well, I'm good, but tired as you said. Pumpkins are pretty heavy. And here's really hot today... This kind of heat is unnatural here in the woods.", he said, viewing at the sky, a hand on his forehead like a visor. Link just nodded, her face reverting serious as she looked down to the loamy ground below her brown sandals.

"And oh, could you help me get that cat back to his owner. I guess he is Sera's cat.", Jaggle turned around and pointed the cat among the long, yellowed grass. Immediately, when Link noticed him, he turned around and rushed to opposed direction. Link nodded, walking after cat and took out her new fishing rod. She threw the hook in water and waited a few minutes, then pulling out a greengill. Link dropped it onto the ground, and the cat gasped, jumping backwards. Link sighed, soon getting another greengill. At the same second when the fish touched the ground, the cat swooped towards it and took it in his mouth, running away as fast as he can. Link saw him disappear through a cat flap next to shop's door. Link rolled her eyes, kicking the another fish back to water, and walking to the shop.

Inside she saw Sera, watching her cat eating fish happier than ever. When the woman noticed Link, she just smiled the biggest smile Link had ever seen.

"Oh look at him, he caught a fish on his own! Oh my little kitty, am I proud of you? Oh momma is proud of you yeah I am!", she slobbered, then lifting her head.

"Oh and you, take what you want, it won't cost any...", the sentence stopped as she started slobbering again. Link sighed, rolled her eyes and grabbed a slingshot from the shelf. She said her thanks and exited the shop. As she closed the door behind her, something nudged her on a shoulder, getting her out of balance and almost poured her to the ground. At the last moment she grabbed her fingers around a wreath made from goat's circle-like horn with pink and white flowers circling it. Link sighed and placed a hand on her chest, she almost had a heart attack. When she turned to face the person or thing that had nudged her, she only saw a giant chub inches away from her face. Again she took a step back, before realizing that it was Epona that was standing straight in front of her, ears forward and friendly, dark-brown eyes staring in her blue ones. Link smiled at her, she was funny sometimes, especially when she wanted attention. Link had left her standing still for too long, so she obviously wanted to find her. Link patted her grey, soft chub with her hand and walked past the mare, towards her house.

As she arrived there, there were a bunch of kids arguing for something. Link grinned, walking towards them. As the kids noticed her, the one named Talo noticed the slingshot in her hand. Immediately they all ran to her, bouncing up and down.

"WOOO! You... You got A SLINGSHOT!", Talo shouted at her face, getting Link close her eyes before she would got saliva in them. The boy stared the slingshot with glowing eyes.

"You bought it from my mom's shop didn't you? Is it good enough?", Beth, the only girl in that 'bunch of kids' as Link always said, asked. Link hadn't test her new weapon yet, she smirked and glanced the dummy-scarecrow on the right side of her house if looking in front of her house's door.

"I haven't test it yet, but I'm sure it's great!" Link examined the weapon in her hand and smiled for herself. When she lifted her eyes up the kids were staring at her, and the slingshot, with a little disappointed looks. A side-smirk rose on her face as she looked them back, glancing the scarecrow again. At the moment she had opened her mouth to say something, she realized Colin who was standing a few meters away, looking at his toes. Link's face fell, and she pushed through the other kids and half-ran to him. The boy lifted his face, and in his eyes a little flame lit. He didn't smile.

"Hey Colin, is something wrong? You look so melancholy today, and it's so beautiful day! You should be playing with others." She smiled at him, wrapping her right arm around his shoulders and squatting down to same level as he was. Colin was hesitating, and had opened his mouth, but shut it immediately.

"Tell me the truth, boy. You know you can tell me everything" Link rubbed his back calmly, looking deep into his baby-blue eyes. The boy looked back and nodded lightly. To Colin Link was like a big sister he never had, and it was just the thing he needed the most; someone who supports, someone who loves, someone who cares. Someone who was always there, with him, even if they were away from each others. He smiled.

"Those guys just won't let me alone, always teasing be. Well, Beth isn't, but she's always with Talo and Malo..." Link interrupted him by standing up and creating a death-look at Talo and Malo. The boys looked guilty, both of them, and even Beth a little.

"What I've said about teasing Colin? Why won't you just let him alone if you don't like him? In fact, there's nothing to be hated in this boy, he's normal, he's even better than you! You should start acting like he does!" Immediately when she said that, she felt sorry. She didn't mean to insult them. They looked scared for Link's sudden outburst of anger. Link's gaze softened.

"I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to yell at you like that, but you should know that behavior like that isn't allowed at all. I'll talk with your parents, yours too Beth.", she said and the girl looked a bit shocked.

"Don't worry, your parents won't kill you.", added she yet, and smiled a little.

Suddenly there was a shriek behind her, and Talo's eyes were widened. Link turned around and saw the monkey. It was the same that was in the village a while ago and had stolen baby's cradle of Uli's.

"HEY! That is that monkey that teased the villagers! C'MERE YOU!" Talo ran past her after the monkey who had disappeared in the woods. Soon Malo and Beth followed him, Link sighed.

"EPONA!", she cried out, and soon the chestnut-coloured mare with almost shining-bright white mane and tail galloped to her, sliding to a halt just a few inches from her feet. She ran to Epona's right side and then turned around and viewed towards her house. The door opened, and Rusl came out. Link's eyes widened in surprise as the man climbed down the ladders and walked to him, hiding something behind his back.

"Oh, there you are, my girl! I've tried to find you to give you a little gift for the trip to the Castle Town. You are going, aren't you?", he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, I am going.", Link answered. Rusl nodded and handed her the gift that had been hiding behind his back. Link's eyes widened even more if possible as she took a wooden sword in her hands.

"Oh... Rusl, I can't take it, it's..."

"Don't worry, I made it for you, and only for you. You should take it. You said you need a sword for the trip, so here it is, in your hand. What you like?"

"Rusl... It's _amazing!_ Even if it's wooden, it doesn't matter. It's still amazing! Thank you, Rusl, thank you!" Link was smiling more than in her entire life she ever had. That was perfect gift!

"Well, Colin. Are you coming home already?", Rusl asked his son. The boy was just opening his mouth to say 'yes', but Link interrupted.

"He's coming with me to the woods for a while, we'll come back in a hour or so.", she said, nodding. Rusl smiled at his son and then returned to the village. Colin looked shocked.

"What do you mean, Link? To the woods? Why? I can't run alongside you and Epona, she's too fast!", the boy wondered. Link laughed a little.

"We are going after Talo, Malo and Beth. And no, you don't need to run. You will ride with me, come on!" Link beckoned with her left hand while holding Epona's reins with the other. Colin looked even more shocked, but walked to her.

"B-but... I can't ride!"

"You can with me, I'll sit right behind you and hold you on her saddle, don't worry. I know how much you've wanted me to teach you to ride, so now you can ride with me.", Link smiled and patted Epona. A big smile rose on Colin's face as he nodded. Link helped him on the saddle and swung herself behind him soon after. With a little kick on the sides Epona raised slow canter and made her way towards the woods. Colin laughed on the saddle, it was fun for him, but Link was worried. Will the kids be safe? The forest wasn't a safe place anymore. There was something strange started building up, and Link didn't know what. It was getting on her nerves.

_A.N.: Ok, here is it, another chapter, wohoo! I know there's grammar mistakes, but a little reminder, English isn't my first language, and I've only studied it for four... No, five years so... But hope you like it, tell me your opinions! I haven't read it through after I wrote it so there will be said mistakes, heh..._


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N.: Thanks for everyone who reviewed/favourited (If that is even a word) /followed, it's good to see that someone really reads my fanfic :)_

_**PINKDIAMOND4000: **Good to hear, thank you!:)_

_OK, there's nothing more to say, is there? Umm yeah, if I wrote something wrong please tell me what and how to write it for real, so I can fix my mistakes and make the text easier to read!:) I'm supposed to write so... Here we go! Uh, well not yet, because there's one..._

_...**Warning! **This chapter contains some blood, slight injuries and pretty definite depictions about them and fighting, so if they are very sensitive subjects to you, be careful when reading. I'm not going to put blood everywhere like 'there was blood everywhere, on the trees, on the ground, Link had covered in blood, monster's corpses everywhere etc.' Not like that._

_Okay, now we go!_

**Chapter 3**

The trio had come to the clearing of the Ordon Woods, and there was Beth standing near the Springs gates. She looked pretty worried as she noticed Link and Colin on Epona, and glanced to the bridge's direction. Link didn't need any words or other sign from the girl as she cantered past her, a nervous smile on her lips.

"We'll find them!", Colin turned to face her as Epona flew past and said with an encouraging smile on his face, but eyes full of worry and some fear too. He saw Beth nodding a little before the girl was out of view. Link sighed, how long they should canter around the woods before they could find them? Epona put back her ears and shook her head as they cantered along the bridge. The mare could sense something in the air; something was wrong. Link noticed the tensed mare and patted her muscular neck to calm her down, but the mare just snorted and threw her head high in the air. Suddenly, Epona's ears flew back to point forward as she noticed a short figure on the opposite side of the bridge. Link was almost thrown off Epona's saddle as the mare slid to a halt and almost sat down on the bridge. Colin gasped as Epona did so, but fortunately Link had held on tight of the boy so he wouldn't fall off. The figure stepped out of shadows of the cliffs and turned out to Malo. The little boy, at the age of 6, was more mature than his big brother Talo, and there were always some sarcastic meanings in his talking. Now the said boy looked scared, eyes widened open and he pointed to the road forwards, not getting any words come out of his mouth. He was clearly shocked, but what were there? Monsters? Link almost smiled at the thought, but managed to keep her face neutral. Something had changed in the woods, but in Link's opinion it was impossible that there would be monsters somewhere. The trio cantered past Malo and Link turned on the saddle.

"Go back to the village, and take Beth with you!", she cried out before disappeared to the narrow path which was surrounded by cliffs whose tops were craning towards the sky. Link didn't actually know why she'd said that to Malo, but something inside her just... Let it out. Link frowned slightly, looking forwards in her thoughts. Colin shuddered a little and Link was thrown off from her thoughts at the same second.

"Colin, are you OK?", she asked, and the boy turned his head so he was facing Link.

"Umm yeah... I just thought why you said Malo to go back to the village. I mean, here is safe, isn't here?" Link was quiet a while.

"I... I don't know, Colin.", she said quietly as they cantered through the two clearings in Faron Woods. There was a silence for next couple of minutes, and in that time Epona had made her way past the spring and through the cave. In fact, Link didn't need to guide her horse at all by reins, it was like the mare read her thoughts and the other way round.  
As they were in front of a gate that leads to a cave that leads to the Ordon Swamp _-which had dried ages ago- _Epona suddenly stopped the second time today, and reared neighing, getting Colin scream and Link grabbing her left hand around the saddle's knob, with the other hand she held on Colin. Epona turned around still standing on her hind legs, and galloped towards Coro, the guy who sold lantern-oil. The man fell backwards from his chair as Epona galloped towards and leapt over the oil-pot. The mare didn't stop until a gate to Huryle Field got in her way. Epona stopped so suddenly, that Link and Colin were thrown backwards over her rear and onto the hard ground. Link growled as she hit the ground, and growled again when Colin landed on her stomach. Link sat, then stood up, wiping the dust off from her ranch-clothes. Colin was alright, he had a soft landing-pad below him. Coro hurried towards them and looked a bit worried, but was still laughing.

"Hey girl, why you are in a hurry like that? Ya know you can't go to the Hyrule Field yet, the gate is still locked and I can't find the key.", the man said, chuckling. Link grinned.

"Are you alright?", Colin asked, worried. Epona was still scared and had stuck herself to the gate, trembling, eyes widened. Link walked to her and nodded to Colin, placing her hand on Epona's neck. The mare jerked and threw her head a bit, putting her ears back.

"Oh, Epona looks really scared. There is a creepy plant ahead, right behind the gate there. When I was going to lock it for today, a little boy ran past me and almost got killed by that plant... Thing. Well, I couldn't lock it because of it... And that boy. Some of the people here says there's monsters or something behind that gate. The cave ahead is very dark, so if ya'll go there, you should have a lantern or something. For safety. I'll give you one if you don't have already, and because I know you don't, I'll give it to you for free!", Coro said and Link gasped as he mentioned the boy. He couldn't be anyone else but Talo.

"Give me that lantern, hurry! That boy is from our village... umh... Yeah it is the only village near by but still, give me that lantern! Colin, you'll stay here with Coro, take care of Epona and try to calm her down, I'll go after Talo." Colin just nodded, and took a carrot from his pocket, giving it to Epona. Coro ran into his house and returning at the same second, apparently noticing that he already had one lantern waiting for buyer next to the pot. The man gave it to Link, who said her thanks and then ran away, the wooden sword in hand.

As she ran to the gate, a giant carnivorous plant raised from ground. It has green, thin stem with spikes, the size of a hand, on it. Its head was big, purplish-blue and in its mouth were dozens of dagger-like teeth. Slightly poisonous saliva dripped from its mouth. Link frowned as the plant attacked, and quickly put her sword in front of her for protection, and plant's teeth dug deep into the wood. As the Deku Baba _(I'll use that name even if Link don't know it, for the sake of clarity)_ backed away from its attack, Link did a jump attack and stunned the plant, then slicing its stem with her sword. The stem broke very easily, and the Deku Baba fell onto the ground, turning black and exploding, covering Link with ash. Link was surprised, did that monster just explode? She blinked couple of times, before walking towards the dark cave ahead. After couple of meters, she stepped on something that cracked below her weight. Link looked down and saw it what got her almost in tears; Talo's wooden play-sword. She picked it up, worrying even more. How far had Talo ran? Link sighed, lit her lantern and entered the cave.

Immediately dark brown bats with hooks in the end of their tails started hovering above Link's head. She let her wooden sword slash the air, and the bats were cut in two. Black monster-blood splashed to Link's face, and with a disgusted look she wiped it away with the back of her hand. She went deeper into the cave, and was thrown a step backwards when she hit something slimy. Link shook her head and looked forwards; there was a giant web. Shivers went through her spine as she thought, how big the spider could be... She sliced it once with her sword, only to notice that the sword bounced back when it hit the web. As a clever girl she was, she tried to burn it off with the lantern, successfully. Smiling she continued running through the cave, slashing bats and rats with her sword and collecting a few rupees among the long grass. Soon she had to burn another spider-web, and after that a smaller path branched off from the main-path which led to the swamp. Link hesitated a while, but then turning to the right and choosing the smaller path. It wasn't long, only something like fifty-sixty meters, and it ended to a something that looked like a small, circular room. There was a little, brown chest between two torch, and behind them was an empty platform, about four feet from the ground. Link opened the chest, and found a yellow rupee. She raised her eyebrows in surprise, but maybe there will be use for it. She put it in her pouch and lit the torches. There was a voice that reminded her someone sucking something, and after a white flash of light, there was a bigger, blueish chest on the platform. Link climbed on it and opened the chest. Again, the surprised look, as she took out a heart-shaped fruit, with a colours of turquoise and red. _(I know, there's no Piece of Heart in-game in that cave.) _Confused, she put it in her pouch, too, and decided to eat it as Talo would be safe.

She turned around and walked now along the other path that led her out. It was coming night, the sun had almost set down already. Link hurried forwards to the swamp, and suddenly she heard a shriek and running-steps. As she turned around to see what was coming towards her; a purplish-blue monster. It had bright, green eyes, short legs and long arms, long, pointed ears, light-grey, thick dread-like hair and a wooden club in its hand. It looked like a baby and an oldster were mixed together, and Link chuckled at the thought. She drew the sword, but gasped a little as the monster came close and stopped. It looked big, though it was only a feet or half taller than Link. The monster raised its club-like sword high above its head, and started moving forwards and backwards alternately. Link saw her chance, and slashed its non-protected tummy, causing a long cut on it. Black blood spilled out of it, the wooden sword totally was sharp. Though, the cut wasn't very long, but it was enough to fell the monster down. Quickly, Link ran to the monster's other side, raised her sword above her head, and with an anger growing inside her, slashed downwards, breaking the monster's skull with a crack. After that, the corpse stayed there a while before turning black and exploding.

"That's for invading our forest. I'm going to destroy all of you, stupid half-minded monsters. I'll get our forest back all by myself!", she cried out after collecting the green rupee that the monster had stolen. The cry got an attention of two more monsters, and they started running towards her. Link knew, those monsters were bokoblins. She had read old books when she was younger, and in those books were pictures of different types of monsters that had populated Ordon Province ages ago. Bokoblins were ones of them. Now they were back. All of them. And it got Link out of her mind. She felt compulsive feeling to protect the village from those monsters. Like a raging tornado she fought against the two bokoblins until they had fallen on the ground and exploded to an ash-cloud. She collected the rupees and a heart-shaped berry, like the bigger one she got, but just small and completely red. She examined the berry, shrugged her shoulders and bit a small piece of it. It tasted pretty good, tart, but still sweet, so she decided to eat it all at once. Immediately she felt her grazes getting better, and slowly the smallest of them closed, leaving behind only the clean skin. Bigger ones stopped bleeding, but left small scars on the skin, reminding Link the monsters. From all of her big heart, she wished that all will come to its end soon after she had saved Talo. That all the monsters here could just disappear, like dust in the wind that blew over the forest. But something deep inside her told her, it couldn't be the end. Not yet.

Link headed to the east, fighting against deku babas, bokoblins and keese. Soon she had got the attention of two bokoblins, guarding the wooden gate. It was locked, Link noticed, but still destroyed the bokoblins out of her way. She saw a lone bokobling on the other side of the gate, but it was retarded so it didn't notice Link. The teen headed to the northwest now, and found a cave there, where she entered. Easily she killed two keese and a bokoblin, picking up two rupees and one heart-berry, which she ate right away. She then walked to a brown chest lying on the ground. There was a dark-grey key in it. Link turned around on her heels, running straight ahead the wooden gate, the key in her left hand.

In front of the gate she suddenly stopped to a halt as she felt something cold and wet against her skin. She opened her pouch, and realized the heart-shaped fruit that was there once, had now melted. But the pouch was still dry, the fruit had just... Disappeared? She still felt something wet against her skin, and lifted her farm-shirt up a bit, to see what it could be. In surprise, she looked forwards with empty gaze, then again at her skin. There was heart-shaped pattern, with colours of the fruit. Slowly it just faded away, until only the outlines were barely visible, and soon they were gone, too. _What... Was that? Did the fruit just melt in... Me? _She thought, and felt herself getting stronger, but only a bit. She was now even braver, and pushed the key to a lock hanging in the middle of the gate. The lock fell to the ground, and the gate opened itself, knocking the bokoblin, standing on the other side, down. Link ran to it, and swung her wooden sword in the air, before breaking the monster's skull. The monster stayed on the ground a while, with a deformed skull, bleeding, bright-green eyes staring empty to the sky. Shivers ran along Link's spine as she saw bokoblins eyes, and mouth widened for a silent scream. Finally, it exploded to a cloud of ash that covered the ground and grass nearby. Since there was no rupees or berries Link could pick up, she entered the cave behind her, still shivers in her spine.

As soon as she came out of the cave's end, two bokoblins attacked her. The other of them, the blue one, was easy to defeat, but the reddish one was harder, and lasted longer. It attacked faster than the blue ones, but didn't know how to dodge Link's sword. Still, it did know how to block some of her attacks, as simple sword-slashes for example. It used a real club-like sword, instead of the wooden one, and was strong enough to cut Link in two pieces if wanted so. After three successfully strikes from Link, the monster raised its sword and slashed it down as fast as raised, surprising Link with the speed it had. Link barely had time to jump sideways, but still got a deep cut in her left hand. She grimaced in pain, but forced herself not to scream in front of an enemy. She backed away from the bokoblin, holding her left arm tight by her right, and had dropped the sword to the ground. The bokoblin ran towards her, the sword high in the air, ready to kill an innocent girl who had killed the monster's friend. Link had stumbled against the rock-wall surrounding the clear area. Blood dripped to the ground like a red river, Link had almost blinded of pain. She had never felt something as painful as that was, she had never had a real wound, not as deep, not as long, or painful as this one was. For a real fighter, a real soldier, that kind of wound would be nothing. But she wasn't fighter. She wasn't soldier. She was just teen-aged farm-girl from Ordon, nothing more. Why she was there, battling monsters bigger than she, just for one little boy? Because she loved him, she should save him from those monsters. Then, like a lighting from the bright sky, it hit her. But it wasn't and idea. It was reality. Sharp pain ran through her body as the sword hit her right thigh. She screamed. She screamed her lungs out. She didn't see anything, just black blur, but then things got brighter, and she saw around her again, even if it was totally blur, all of it. Tears ran down along her cheeks, the pain was indescribable. Her eyes showed everything around her perfectly, but she didn't recognize it. She couldn't move, as the bokoblin raised its sword one more time, before slashing it down. There was a loud clang in the air, but Link didn't see. Something hit her head, and knocked her out. Everything went black.

After a long while, Link was able to open her eyes again. But she wasn't in heaven as she had thought. She was home, her very own home. She stared the roof of her house. She was lying on her bed, and she felt bandages around her left hand and right thigh. Slowly, she turned her head, and saw Colin sitting on a chair next to her bed. The boy looked away, in his thoughts. Link sighed, and immediately Colin turned his head. A smile grew on his face.

"You're awake! Hey, Link is awake!", he shouted, and Rusl climbed up the ladders. He smiled too, still worried.

"Colin, go and get me the red potion. We'll need it.", he said, and the boy rushed down the ladders. Link was just asking, why they needed that potion, but a sharp pain cut her body. She screamed so loud that there was no voice coming from her throat. _For that they needed it... _She thought, as Colin came back up. He handed the potion to Rusl, who gave it to Link. She looked at it, hesitating.

"Drink it, it helps. That talking bird near the place where I found you, told me it is made from heart-berries. Whenever you drink it, it will act like eight of those berries at once. And yeah, the bird's name was Trill, if I remember right. He has a little shop there, in the woods, and sells lantern-oil and that potion.", he explained, but Link was still very confused. She had many question in storage, and they needed answers. She drank some of the potion, and under the bandages she felt the wounds getting better. The pain slowly faded away, and she felt like nothing had happened. She opened the bandages, and there were only two big scars left. Link frowned. Maybe the deepest wounds will never heal completely, but scars were still better than two bleeding wounds.

"But... How did you... Why... What happened... When did you... Who told you...?" Link looked like a big question-mark sitting there.

"Hey, calm down. I'll tell you everything right away, just calm down.", Rusl said, laughing. Link nodded, and smiled the first time since kids' saving-operation. Colin sat down on Link's bed next to her, as Rusl sat on the chair.

"So, let's begin. When you told me to not be worried about you and Colin when you rode away to the forest, I didn't know about other kids. I still believed they were in the village. And I was sure you and Colin will be back before nightfall, so I returned to my house. But, when you two didn't come back after an hour, I started to worry. The forest had been weird, almost evil, in these days, and that was what got me worry even more. I headed to the woods, and searched for you two, and then I found Malo and Beth in the spring. I asked them what they did in the woods so late, and they said that Talo had ran somewhere to deeper parts of the woods, chasing the monkey. They said you two had gone after him with Epona. I ran through the woods and before entering that cave which leads to the swamp, I saw you -", he pointed Colin, "- and Epona with Coro. Colin told me how you were after Talo, but then Epona went crazy and threw you two off her saddle. The reason for that was the carnivorous plant guarding the gate. So you, Link, went and killed the plant, and entered the cave. Colin didn't know anything else, so I decided to run after you, and when I came to the northern Faron Woods, I saw you sitting against the rock wall, barely conscious, and then I saw that reddish monster running towards you, and raising its sword. It hit your leg, and I heard the most heart-breaking and terrifying scream I've ever heard. You screamed like you would have been burning alive. I drew my sword, and killed the monster before it could hit you again. Its sword hit your head and knocked you out, but it was only a good thing. You were in such a pain, it might have killed you soon after. I saw your horribly bleeding wounds, and ran to Trill, that myna bird as I told you, and asked for bandages. He found some, and I tied them around your arm and thigh. Trill then took care of you for a while and told me that young boy had been trapped in a wooden cage and there were two monsters guarding him. There was the monkey too. I hurried along a branch-like path that led in front of the biggest tree I've ever seen. Yeah, I've been in the woods before, but it was still... giant. There were, as said, two monsters, and a cage where were Talo and the monkey. I easily killed those monsters and freed Talo and the animal. The little boy was so scared that he could barely move. The monkey ran somewhere in the woods, and I carried Talo to Trill's shop. Trill gave me this potion, and said 'Link should drink this, it acts like eight heart-berries at the same time, and heals her wounds. You'll get it for free now, but next time, you should pay.' Then I swung you over my shoulder, and walked away with Talo. When we got to the lantern shop, I lifted you up on Epona, and well, we came back here." Link was still confused after explanation. She didn't know what time it was, and when should she leave the village. And was Talo okay?

"Where's Talo now? How long I've been unconscious?", she asked, turning her head and viewing out of window. It was almost midday already. Had she slept over the night?

"Talo is all right, don't worry. He's at his home now. It's midday, you'd been unconscious over the night.", Rusl answered, and stood up.

"I should go now. I need to go to Castle Town, you can't deliver the gift when you're not in full health." He turned and climbed down the ladders. Link sat there, unable to do something. Rusl won't be in time, he needed Link and Epona. But Link couldn't go when she wasn't healthy. But she was. There was no pain in her body, she was ready.

"Rusl, wait! I'm fine, the potion helped! You won't be in time, you said by yourself the day before yesterday, remember?" She ran after the man, Colin on the heels of her. Rusl was opening the door already, but stopped.

"No, you're not. You got two deep wounds, and many small scrapes. You're not fine. It's dangerous. I saw what your sword-skills were like. You're not ready.", he answered. Link widened her eyes, she couldn't believe Rusl's words.

"Excuse me? My wounds are not wounds anymore! They are not bleeding, Rusl! Just scars! I'm not weak, I can handle my sword, and if I remember right, I killed those monsters in the woods! You killed three, and just because they tried to kill me and Talo! I battled those monsters out there, because I hated how they invaded our forest again! I didn't even know if it was Talo who ran to the woods, but I still fought! If you would have been there, you wouldn't have ran there if you hadn't know for sure it was Talo!", Link raged out, gazing deep into Rusl's shocked eyes. He had no words left. Link breathed deep, before continuing;

" You said you're a swordsman. You said you'll protect our forest and our village. And I believed it all those years. I believed even if I hadn't seen you fight against the monsters. But now I know you lied. All you said was just one big lie! How could you... How could you do this to me..." Her voice slowly faded away as tears rose in her eyes. Rusl tried to grab Link's arm, but she pushed his hand away.

"Link, I..."

"Don't try to apologize. You're not my father, Rusl. You don't have the right to force me do something. I'll go." She opened the door, and slammed it shut right after her. She hated how Rusl was always worrying about her. She was almost adult, she could do things by herself, without babysitter-Rusl. Of course Rusl was like a father to her, but still there was something in his personality that annoyed Link, and had always annoyed. She jumped down from the platform she was standing, and landed with a thud. _Ow, that hurts! Should find out a better choice than landing right on my feet. _She though, walking towards the woods, holding her sword tight.

At the moment, Rusl was still standing shocked behind Link's house's door, Colin alongside him. The boy was gazing the man, who didn't speak anything. Just stared the door.

"I... I will try to speak her. Don't worry, dad. She's going better. She just wanted to go. What could even happen?", Colin tried to calm Rusl down.

"Anything could happen, son. It seems everything is possible here. She could even die!", Rusl worried, and opened the door, but Colin stopped him.

"She won't die." He looked deep into Rusl's eyes, but the man didn't seem to be sure about it.

"How could you know it?", he asked, and stepped out. Colin ran in front of him, and stopped him once again.

"Dad, believe me.", he said. Rusl shook his head and started to climb down the ladders. Colin came right after him.

"You can't tell the future, boy."

"I can feel it." Rusl would have died in laughter if he wouldn't looked into Colin's eyes. They were full of self-confidence, faith, and what scared Rusl the most, sadness. After a minute or two, Rusl nodded at him. A smile grew on the boy's face as he turned around and ran into the woods. But the sadness. It still stayed there, even if Colin wasn't sad. It got Rusl thinking. Could Colin really... Feel it? There was something strange in that boy, Rusl was sure. But it was his own boy, his son. If anyone, he should know his own son better than anyone else. But he wasn't sure anymore. He wasn't sure if he had ever known Colin well enough. Colin was happy for that fact, that Link could go to Castle Town. There was nothing to be unhappy about. Well, what was this sadness in his eyes then?

_A.N.: Uhm, I don't know if it's good enough for you, and my grammar sucks, yeah, I know it... But here it is! I'll update again as soon as possible._

_.. Woooo only two days school left, then, the holiday can start! __**Freedom! **__But I hate my dress for spring festival/prize day whatever it is... Yeah, and now you ask why I bought it? Well, I don't know... Okayokayokay, I stop talking and let you waiting for the next chapter! Hope you like this one!:)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N.: Here we are again, new chapter, new tricks! Well, I don't know about the tricks, but at least new chapter lol.  
_

_**PINKDIAMOND4000: **Thank you for reviewing! And sorry if my describing is confusing you/someone, but in fact, it comes automatically, I have always liked to write long and describing text, not just action after action and things. Same thing with the paragraphs, it's pretty hard to try to write "short" text when you've written all your life the long ones :P I hope it still don't bother you too much when reading._

_And finally, there will be more conversations in following chapters, but now there are much less situations where I could put a reasonable conversation without confusing readers even more than I actually do lol xD  
_

_Nothing more to say, I'll let you read the chapter :)_

Chapter 4

Deep in an unknown place, a figure hid behind a black hood glared out of window at the black sky. A heavy sigh escaped from its lips. An another plan, going wrong again. A door opened creaking, another figure approached, kneeing down in front of his mistress. The other turned around, looking down at her army's commander, demanding answers.

- Mistress, she is going to the spring. The other is there too, and the horse., the commander explained.

- And the boy?, the woman asked.

- Inside.

The woman wasn't happy about the situation. Her plan was going wrong.

- What! I told you to get the boy too, you fool! We need him, remember? I hired you to help me with this, not to fail everything!, the woman raged, swinging air with the long sleeves of her coat. The commander did not respond, the woman continued.

- My king is already worrying about the trio. He will be angry if we let them come to this world together. Do your job.

- What my mistress recommends to do to them?, the commander asked, standing up and cleaning himself from the dust that covered the dark and cold stonefloor.

- Anything! Tear them apart! And remember; no mercy. Choose one of _black monsters _to get her when she comes to the wall, and command it to drag her to the sewer's strongest cell. I know somebody who has waited the past years to get her chance to save her world from chaos. Don't let her get the girl. Now go.

The commander left, nodding. A slight beam of light came to the room from the door gap, revealing a grin on the woman's dark-skinned face.

* * *

Link had just arrived to the spring with Colin, who had caught her up in the woods. Ilia was there with Epona, washing the mare. She turned around, saw Link and Colin, smiled at them, and patted Epona once more, before turning her smile to a serious face. She saw the scar on Link's left arm, and walked closer, hugging her best friend tight.

- I was worrying myself to death, Link! Do not ever do that again, you scared us all!, Ilia said half crying against Link's shoulder.

- Hey Ilia, calm down. I'm fine now, you see? I was forced to go, Talo was there, but then it went wrong a bit..., Link tried to calm her down, but Ilia was shivering. She had really been worried about Link. After a while Ilia took a step back, looking at Link from head to toe, for being sure she was all right.

- Are you sure? I mean, all those scars and scrapes and... Everything.

- Ilia, I'm fine for sure, they're just scars, don't worry.

- But what about those...

Ilia went suddenly quiet, and stared the gates of the spring. Colin had went to the bridge, and ran now back to the spring like there would've been a fire under his feet.

- Link! Ilia!, the boy yelled as he hid behind Epona, who was suddenly tensed from chub to hooves, swinging her white tail and throwing her head, snorting. The boy mounted on Epona on his own, and Link rushed to get a grab of the reins so the mare won't run away.

- There's something big coming that way - _and fast_. We need to get away from here!, Colin said panicking.

- Hey, the monsters won't come here, there's no...

Link was cut off from her sentence as the ground started trembling and the sound of heavy hooves with that. Something big was coming, and before nobody could think clearly, through the gates stormed three big boars, controlled by green monsters which like Link had never seen before. At the same second Epona wrenched herself free and full-reared, Colin trying to hold on for his life. Link seek for her sword, but grabbed only air. She had forgotten to take the sword with her. As the monsters had come fully in the spring, Epona decided to take her chance to escape from the situation. Colin still on her back the mare fled past Link and leapt over the gate's remains.

- Colin!, Link yelled after the two, but too late. They had already gone out of sight, in the direction of the bridge. Then she remembered Ilia, she hadn't seen her in a while. Avoiding the monsters and their red-eyed boars, Link tried to get even a little sign of her best friend, but nothing came to view. The only thing she saw, was one of the boars running off the spring, the other two still chasing Link around the area. If she just had taken the sword she could fight, but now she had nothing longer than her arms to fight with. When she saw her change to escape from the spring, in walked a giant blue, armoured boar. It had huge tusk coming out of its mouth, and red eyes. On its back sat a green monster too, except it was fatter and a lot bigger than the others. Of course he was armoured, too. Link almost ran into the boar, but managed to avoid it just and just. She rolled over couple of times, now lying in the water, next to the giant boar. The fattie on its back hadn't noticed Link and obviously thought the spring was empty of hylians. He took a big, bony horn in his hand, and blew. A dull sound filled the spring, getting the air around quivering, and Link covering her pointy ears. On the cloudy sky, just above the spring, appeared a black hole-like thing, with red, swirly patterns. After that, the fat monster turned his boar around with a thump and galloped out of the spring, others following.

After the sound of hooves had faded away, Link stood up and lifted her eyes up to the black hole. It was strange, and Link had a strong feeling that it will cause problems to the village. Without thinking, she then ran off the spring and straight over the bridge, then suddenly stopping to a halt. There, where the path through the pass once had been located, was now standing a black wall with orange patterns going up and down its surface, every line pulsating after other in a random order. The patterns were similar to the black hole's ones, and it got Link worrying. But before she could do anything else, a black hand came through the wall, and grabbed Link from her neck, pulling her through the wall.

On the other side, Link met a big shield-like face of a black monster, which still held Link up by her neck. Gasping for air, Link tried to free herself from the monster's grip. She felt burning pain on her right hand, and when she got her eyes on it, she saw that the triforce on her hand was glowing, brightening all the time. Finally it was glowing so bright, that the monster threw Link through the air with a shriek. Link thudded on the hard ground, and tried to get up, but it felt like a boulder was pressing her down with a power Link couldn't hold. She felt her bones cracking, taking a new shape. She screamed in pain, but her scream turned into a howl. Soon after that the pain faded off, and Link fell unconscious.

_A.N.: Sorry it was really short chapter, but I didn't want to add the twilight-thingy there yet, so... Well, whatever, now I'll try to update in two weeks, because after that I'll go for a little trip for two weeks so if I don't update soon I won't update in a whole month D: That would be horrible yeah I know._


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N.: I just noticed that I put talkings after that ' - ' mark-thingy, though I should have put them in between the quotes lol, but whatever, but I fix it now xd._

_Italics are thinking, or animal's/spirit's talking._

Chapter 5

"You implemented this one well, I'm very pleased.", the familiar figure said to the man standing in a corner, as he had told her everything. The woman walked to the window and looked out.

"Did you know where the boy and the girl are?", the woman continued, not looking at the commander.

"Boy and the mare are here now.", the man explained, walking to a map that lied on a table in the middle of the room and pointed the southern regions of the black-coloured map. The woman nodded, grinning under her over-sized hood and grabbed two, about a foot tall cages from her shelf, and dropped them on the map with a clattering sound that echoed from the room's stonewalls. The commander glanced at them, then at the woman.

"What are those, your highness?", he asked, lifting his right eyebrow.

"_Spirit traps_, dear commander.", she told him, with a cold voice, "Now go and get them, before they escape from this world."

"But... How they could even escape? Because they're like... Spirits, and spirits can't go through the black walls.", the poor commander had dropped from the carts ages ago, and couldn't understand nothing anymore.

"I said go!", the woman hissed through her teeth, near to lose her nerves.

"So they are not spirits?", the man still tried, but the woman went completely out of her mind.

"**Quiet! Start moving your legs yet you can, take your fat horse and go... and... get... me... the... spirits... you... FOOL!"**, she yelled from the bottom of her lungs, and the man slink out of the room as fast as he could.

"Oh what have I done to get that brainless commander...", the woman moaned yet through her teeth, and sank her hooded head in her hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Link had just woken up in a cold, stinky and wet cell. She had an odd feeling, that something was wrong with her body. She felt warmer than usually. She tried to stand up, but ended up falling back on all fours. _Wow, that was odd. Where am I? And what-_, she thought, but then was cut off when she said two white paws right under her nose. She jumped backwards and opened her mouth to scream, but only sound that came out, was a loud, scared bark. She backed even more, and lift her 'hands' up to shut her mouth, but hit her nose, and fell on the floor. _What? When my nose had grown that big?_, she thought, but then saw a dark-grey muzzle. _I have a muzzle? What this is? What is this place? And who... What am I?_, thousands of thoughts were spinning around her head. She, slowly, stood up, but only to recognize that she couldn't stand like a human. So, she wasn't human. Well that was clear from the start. She created a look on herself. _I have fur, four legs, a tail, and... ears and a muzzle. Ouch, and teeth of a predator. I'm dog, very big dog. No, wolf. Yeah, that's what I am. _She was really confused now. She was a wolf, dark-grey, almost black wolf, with white designs. She sat down, her head hurt, and looked down at the floor, noticing a thick iron chain, going from her right paw to the floor in the middle of the cell. _Oh that was nice, I'm locked in this stinky, cold cell and besides chained to the floor._, she thought, rolling her eyes and snorting quietly. Luckily, her blue eyes and earrings were still there.

After couple of minutes lying bored on the floor, Link could suddenly sense someone's presence. She lifted her head from the floor, then stood up. Her tail was up, she was curious and reserved at the same time. She wanted to know who was out there, but was scared that it would be one of those shadowy beast she had met after had been pulled through the black wall by one. Then, when she detected a figure hiding in the shadows, she automatically dropped to the fighting stance she had used to when fought against bokoblins in Faron Woods. Soon after, the figure heaved in sight. It was little, imp-like creature, something like four feet tall with its strange helmet-like thing which it had worn. It had orange, thick hair that looked like it was pulsating, and black and white designed skin and turquoise, a bit swirly patterns on its legs, arms and pointy ears. The patterns reminded Link of those red and oranges ones she had seen on the black hole and the wall.

"I found you!", the imp suddenly said, well almost yelled. Link growled as she, deducing by the imp's voice that it was girl, jumped through the iron bars into the cell. _How did she do that? _ She growled even more, and tried to reach at her, but the chain precluded the wolf.

"Ooh! Aren't you scary, eehee!", the imp said sarcastically. Link didn't stop growling.

"But are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?", asked she. _Well, why won't I?_, Link thought, half-rolling her blue eyes.

"Because I was planning on helping you, if you were nice." Immediately Link stopped growling and stood up from her fighting stance, now more curiously, but still ready to fight.

"Eeeheehee! That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?", the imp said. _She's really driving me mad with that stupid laugh..!_, Link thought frustrated.

"Oops, but you **aren't **a human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eeeheehee!" Link got bored of the imp's annoying laugh, so she tried to bite her. The imp jumped back, avoiding Link's long fangs.

"Wow, wow. Now you'll be a good girl and calm down. No need to bite!", said the imp. She moved her hands in front of her chest, like hovering something, looking focused on something. Then, a black and red coloured orb appeared between her hands. The imp did a quick hand-move, and shot the orb to the chain. There was a loud snap, and the chain was cut. Link backed away couple of steps, looked down at her paw. There was still the brace of the chain around her leg, and a few links, but it was still cut. She was free! Well, only from the chain. She was still stuck in that cell.

"You look kind of surprised, eeheehee!", the imp said, and floated out of the cell.

"So, I bet you're wondering where exactly are we?", she asked, like she wouldn't knew it. _That was good one..._, Link thought. She had no idea where they were. Well, actually, judging by the horrible smell that floated in the air, they were in some kind of sewer.

"Well, I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you! Eeheehee!", the imp laughed, yawned and crossed her arms behind her head, still floating in the air. _Well, better tell then._, Link thought, rolling her eyes. She started to walk around the cell. There were one wooden box, in the corner, and couple of hay piles randomly thrown into the cell. No dirt, no holes, no secret passages or hidden tunnels, Link started to get concerned. She decided to rummage the hay piles, but found only the floor under them. Then she charged the wooden box, broke it, and found what she was looking for; a small hole, and a few broken iron bars. _I can maybe squeeze myself through those broken bars, I guess I'm not that fat._ And with that, she did as thought, succeeding, and escaping from the cell. She shook off the dirt that had stuck to her fur, and looked around. No imp anywhere near. Suddenly she heard that annoying laugh again, and then something landed on her back. Link, spinning around and jumping wildly, tried to shook that thing off.

"Hmph! I guess you're not completely stupid after all!", a familiar voice said. Link stopped immediately when she heard the imp's voice. The imp patted Link's head.

"Listen, doggy. I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here.", she said, pulling Link's other ear towards her.

"But in exchange for my help, you have to do **exactly **as I say! Got it? Good. Now come on, get moving!", she commanded, and Link grunted. The wolf thought for a while, in which direction she should go. To the wooden door, or forwards, where were more cells. Curious, she picked the cells, just to see what would be in them. But there were nothing but the imp and the wolf. In one of the cells, was some kind of circular, metal ring hanging in the end of a chain that was attached to the ceiling, and the cell's door had been left ajar. Link squeezed her self to the cell through the small gap, and explored the cell. Although there were nothing to really explore, except a dark tunnel behind the row of iron bars. Link thought a while how to open it, and then remembered the metal ring attached to the ceiling. She walked under it, focused for a while, and jumped. She got the ring between her sharp teeth, and her own weight pulled it down with a click. The wolf ran into the tunnel, and just before she got in, the imp disappeared somewhere. Link stopped, but when the imp wasn't in the cell, she decided to go on. And just in time, when a dark figure came in the prison, to give some water to the prisoner.

After some time of running in the tunnel, Link finally dropped out of it, and the imp landed on her back again. _Am I a some kind of horse now? If that stupid imp thinks she can ride on me all day long, she's pretty wrong._ Link snorted, and then noticed she was in a bigger room, or a sewer actually. Immediately Link saw a green orb floating in front of her. It looked like it was on green fire. _Wow, what is that?, _Link asked in her mind, and walked towards it.

"Eeeheehee! Want to see something interesting?", the imp asked. Link cocked her head to the side, a bit confused, but interested.

"You're a beast! You should know what do to! Use your senses and poke around, eehee!", the imp said, and Link was even more confused. Still she walked to the orb, sniffed and focused on it. In a second, a picture appeared in her mind. What she saw now, was a greenish soldier, slouching in fear, and trembling.

"_Huff... Huff... Can't run... away...any farther... That's far enough, right? I'll be safe here... I think..._", the soldier said, gasping for air.

"What was that noise? Don't anything come near me!", the soldier continued. _Cool, I can hear his speaking... Or thinking? _Link turned around and started to walk down a small walkway, shaking senses off.

"That was a soldier's spirit. Maybe it's someone from the other world! Eeheehee! There are lot of other spirits roaming around here, you know." said the imp. _From the other world? Where are we? _Link thought, confused. She headed down the corridor and took right, where she found another metal ring, hanging on the ceiling. She jumped, and pulled it down to notice, that she had opened an another small tunnel a bit higher in the wall. She climbed in, and found some rupees there. _Where am I supposed to put these? _She thought, and suddenly the imp grabbed them with her... hair... and put them away.

"I will take care of them until you are a human again.", she said, grinning. Link snorted, but nodded in agreement, and dropped out of the tunnel. When heading back to the left, she saw another small tunnel/cage in the wall, but it was already open. She leapt to the other side, and climbed in. The tunnel was dark, but there were no rupees. Only a small, black creature with feet like tentacles. Link growled as it started to come closer her. _How can I fight now? Oh yeah, I have my teeth. Eww, am I supposed to bite that... creature? _She thought, disgusted, but had no other choice when the creature threw itself towards the wolf. Not wasting any time, Link grabbed it in her mouth from the mid-air, shook it a bit in her mouth and threw to the wall. It tasted absolutely horrible, and Link turned around and ran out of the tunnel and dropped down from the walkway, to find herself standing in water that reached to her ankles. She caught water in her mouth, and immediately spit it out. She did that a few more times until the creature's taste had almost disappeared.

"Hey, hey, doggy-girl! That was a Shadow Vermin, like a twilight-version of a rat! Eeehee! I hope you will get used to the taste of it, there are more of them roaming around the area, Eeeheehee!", the imp laughed. _What, more of them? And what is that twilight you are talking about? _Link asked the imp in her mind, knowing she wouldn't get the answer.

Link continued her little trip through the sewers, killed some more shadow vermin out of her way. Now she was standing in the water -again- and thinking how to get to the other side of the spike-carpet.

"Hey c'mon, the levers! You big idiot!", the imp moaned on her back after five minutes of thinking. _Levers? Oh, those metal ring things, yeah? Why didn't you say immediately? Argh I am going to be stuck here with her to the end! _Link had got enough of the cold, wet and stinky sewers she was stuck in. However, she made her way to the nearest lever -as the imp had said- and pulled it down, opening the gate that let more water in. Now the water reached to her ankles, when she was on the walkway! She returned to the spikes, and safely swam over them. Then she took left, just to notice that the imp left her and floated through the iron bar-wall. Behind them looked to be a bigger room.

"Hey, you are on your own now! Make your way here, so we can continue! Eeeheehee!", the imp commanded, and Link started exploring near the iron bars. No holes she would squeeze herself through, but then she saw it; under the water, on the level of the floor, was a small hole in the wall. _I can maybe crawl through it... But need to lower the water level first. _She thought, swimming back to the walkway, and heading towards the corridor where she hadn't visited yet. There she found another lever, and pulled it down. The gate opened, sucking the most of the water through it. Now Link travelled back to the iron bars, and crawled through the small hole, finding herself in a bigger cave-like room. There were an another spirit, and a shadow vermin. She killed the monster, didn't listen to the spirit, and went to the imp, who fell into her back. _Ouch, I've started to doubt, do you really want to break my spine or something?_ Link thought, growling.

"Eeehee! You did well with your little brains, little doggy! But aww, did the detour tire you out, poor wolfy? Eeehee!", the imp laughed again.

"By the way, are you using your senses like I said? Have you noticed that all the spirits in here... They are soldiers. Where in the world could we be? Eehee!", she teased, Link growled again.

"Hey hey, wolfy, I told you not growl, you naughty doggy! But now I guess you want out here, right?", the imp reminded, and Link lifted her head a little, stopping growling.

"Yeah that's right! Now off we go, doggy! Eeehee!" The imp kicked Link's sides, and the wolf trotted to the bigger room, that turned out to be a huge staircase. _Wow. _Link thought looking up. _I can't even see the end of it. _And of course besides it that the staircase looked endless, there were many missing parts to it. She could see some tight ropes going from lower part to upper ones. She gulped as she saw them. _How am I supposed to survive __this__?_ She thought, and turned her head, looking at the imp.

"Why are you still standing down here, doggy? Get going!", the imp commanded. Sighing, Link carefully walked up the first part of the stairs, now standing inches away from a gap between two parts. _Well, this one doesn't look too big to jump over... Let's try! _Being sure she could jump over the gap, she leapt, but the opposite part of the stairs gave up and crumbled down to the water underneath, Link with it.

"I told you to be careful, stupid doggy! Now go back there where you fell from!", the imp said, as Link got herself back to dry land. Well, it wasn't very dry, but at least out of water. _No you didn't. You didn't told me to be careful, you brainless imp. And call me 'doggy' one more, and I don't take responsibilities of my own actions, you helpless, stupid, worthless, lazy creature... _Link snorted in her thoughts, but went back to the stairs. _And what do you recommend to do now, hm? _Link rolled her eyes, looking down at the expanded gap.

"Eeehee! I think I can help you over that gap, doggy!", the imp laughed. That was when Link went mad, and started bucking like a horse. The imp bounced a while on her back, then floating over the gap like nothing had happened. Link looked at her like she'd murder her at any moment.

"Woah woah, horsey, don't you start again, don't you!", the imp upbraided, shaking her index finger.

"I'll only help you out if you were nice, remember? Now, jump to me!"

Link growled a little, looking at the gap again. _Jump?! You must be crazy! _She thought, shaking her head, but still did as the imp had said. In a second she found herself standing on a safe ground, the imp on her back. _What? _Was the only thought Link could think at the moment.

"See? Eeehee! But I'm here just to help you, not to do everything for you, idiot! Get moving!"

Link sighed, but walked forwards. _This is going to be a long trip..._

* * *

"W-where are we?", the boy asked, voice trembling, as his whole body was tensed. Was cold. The mare underneath him snorted, threw her head. Colin and Epona. The boy got a tighter grab from her white mane that was now almost glowing. The forest around them was black, the sky was a strange mixture of yellow and orange. Black clouds glided through the sky. The boy couldn't see the sun anywhere. Where were they?

"This is Faron Woods, isn't it?", he asked, like waiting for the answer from Epona. The horse whined, like saying 'yes'. They were by the spring, when he could suddenly hear something. He turned in the saddle to face the spring. There were something glowing floating just above the waterfall, and Colin could hear quiet sighing.

"_The secret power... Had... come close... my presence... The boy... And the horse. A dark power... Had settled over this forest..._", a voice spoke, quietly, and it felt like the speaking was only the wind humming around the two. Colin gasped a bit. Epona had noticed the voice too, and was paying attention.

"What? Who spoke?", the boy asked guietly.

"_Listen... The boy and... The horse... I am the light spirit of Faron... One of the four light spirits of Hyrule... The dark power... is stronger than... my light... You are in a huge danger... If you stay here... Go... to the Kakariko Village... You are safe... there... Don't waste... any time..._", the spirit's voice faded into the wind, and left Colin and Epona both confused.

"What? What do you mean? Hey!", Colin tried, but didn't get an answer.

"Okay, Epona... I guess we are going to Kakariko...", the boy said quietly, kicking the mare's sides softly, and cantering to the north.

But they didn't know they were going straight towards a danger.

_A.N.: I'm sorry that nothing really happened in this chapter, but I was lazy and couldn't __write any longer, so... I hope you like it, and don't forget to review! Next update after three weeks or so._


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Okay I thought it's better to change author's notes in bold text so it's easier to recognise when the real chapter starts, heh. I decided to be nice this time and write not-too-describing text as I usually write, so I could get things progressing a bit... faster, eh.**

**Thanks to GerdenGerudo for reviewing and to others who followed or favourite my story, jay!**

**I promise it won't take a month to update the next chapter, but now I had lot to do and yeah... School started yesterday, uh... Do I need to go if I don't want to?**

**_Italics _are thinking or animal's/spirit's talking.**

**Don't be afraid to PM me if you have something to ask or good ideas! (Every idea is good, I just always don't add them in the story!) I don't bite!**

**OK, because I'm supposed to write I'll shut up now and do my job.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Colin and Epona had reached the lantern shop, the boy hunching on the mare's saddle, trying to look as small as he could. Colin had stopped Epona for a while to look for Coro to open the gate to Hyrule Fields, but found no one. _Maybe he's inside_, he thought and dismounted with a thud, walking to the door. A small knock; no answer. He knocked louder, still no answer. He sighed, where was the man, normally he was sitting behind the oil pot, or at least opened the door when knocking.  
Colin went back to Epona and patted her forehead.

"I think we are not getting out of here as fast as we need to..." he spoke quietly, looking directly into the mare's hazel eyes. She snorted, throwing her head and backing a bit.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Colin asked, trying to find something in Epona's eyes. The mare looked away from the boy, stared the gate in front of them, fear in her eyes. Colin slowly turned his head, viewing the gate. For a while he didn't see anything out of ordinary, but then it hit him.  
Eyes. Two almost black eyes observing their every move behind the gate. The boy gasped, took a step back. It was dark, Colin didn't see the figure unlike Epona did. She snorted loudly and shrunk, half rearing.

"What is it, Epona?" Colin whispered, glancing her quickly. He was barely breathing, obviously thinking the littlest sound could release an attack. The creature breathed heavily, each breath was dull as if it had travelled across the whole world as fast as possible. Colin stand still like a statue, Epona beside him without blinking. Her tail was raised up as a flag as she stared the creature. The mare snorted, and the creature neighed loudly, reared and smashed its front legs at the gate, breaking the lock hanging in it. Epona screamed and reared in terror as the shadowy black creature stormed in the area.

* * *

Meanwhile, Link had made her way up the staircase and out of the window. She padded along rooftops Midna on her back, when the imp suddenly pulled both of her ears back to stop her. She growled but stopped and Midna grinned to herself.

"Aren't the black clouds of twilight beautiful today?" she asked and viewed the dirty yellow sky. Link grimaced and rolled her eyes. _So this is called twilight? What a brilliant name, oh my... _

"By the way, I want to introduce you to somebody very important, but this person is in the other tower. Shall we go doggy-girl? Oh that's a good girl, let's get goin'!" The imp kicked Link's sides and with a growl she trotted forwards. She had no idea where to go, but then again there was only one way to go to, and it was forwards. Well, if you didn't want to go back to the sewers. Only thinking about going back got chills running through Link's spine.

After a few minutes running along slippery rooftops in the rain Link almost bumped into a soldier's spirit. **(Except you can't really bump into them, because you know... They're spirits)**

"_Oooh... Our poor castle... What have you been through..._" the soldier spoke, viewing across large gaps between rooftops and towers. Link tilted her head, a castle? _Could this be Hyrule Castle? _

"Eeeheehee! Well, you got a hint didn't you! Do you already know where we are? Eeehee!" Midna laughed and kicked Link's sides once again. The wolf was still a bit shocked. _Hyrule Castle!? What has happened here?  
_She continued and pushed the nearby crate against the wall, climbing up to the higher ledge. After that she ran along the stone path until a dull scream-like voice was audible. Link stopped to a halt and automatically dropped to the fighting stance. In a second behind the rooftops rose a big black pterodactyl-like bird, heavily flapping its big wings. It headed straight towards Link, and as it came closer, she noticed it hadn't face at all, just a trumpet-like head where the dull sounds came from. Link grimaced, why couldn't all the enemies just be nice little strawberries so she could eat them all...

"Hey doggy, watch out for the kargaroks! I bet you don't want to end up being a pile of dust down there! Eeehee!" the imp reminded and pointed down the gap next to them. The kargarok dove at Link who had to crouch down to avoid being thrown away. Right after she lifted her muzzle up and caught the bird by its stomach. She slammed it down against the stone, put her front paws on its wings and tore its windpipe out. In disgust she threw the corpse to the gap. It didn't taste as bad as the shadow vermin did, but it wasn't a good taste either. When continuing, two more birds attacked her, but soon after their corpses too were thrown down.

After one big gap and three more kargaroks she finally reached the tower. Using kind of steps she climbed in, and dropped to a narrow staircase. Running them up she entered the room, immediately seeing a figure worn in a black cloak, a hood hiding its head. Link growled, dropping to the fighting stance.

* * *

The shadow-black stallion leapt towards Epona, eyes wide open, teeth ready to taste its own species blood. Epona screamed and side-jumped to the right, pulling the reins from Colin's hand. The boy dodged to the opposite direction, and the stallion flew between them. Only now Colin saw a man on the horse, cloaked in black. He pulled the reins to turn the stallion around. The horse reared and turned, screaming like it was in agony, then leaping at Colin. But Epona was faster as she smashed herself into the stallion's right side with all her weight. The sudden hit in the side overbalanced the stallion and both the man and the horse fell down, sliding on the ground for a short time. The man climbed on his feet and rolled away from the way of Epona's hooves that hit the ground right next to him. Colin had backed away, afraid of the both man and horse. The stallion stood up to attack Epona, but end up screaming with the mare's teeth bitten in its neck vein. Her teeth slowly cut through the skin and Epona's mouth filled with blood. There was a flash of light and the stallion started to struggle like a crazy, Epona still biting its neck. It screamed in pain and then was cut off when its voice just disappeared. It fell onto the ground mouth and eyes still wide open. It breathed, but didn't move. Epona soon joined it and felt completely tired, as if the dark stallion would've stolen all her strength. The mare breathed heavily, barely awake, as the cloaked man walked over and took a small cage in his hand. He opened it, and Epona felt horrible pain as her spirit was slowly dragged out of her body. She opened her mouth to scream, but out came only a quiet whimper.  
Colin watched this all wide-eyed, not sure what to do. He saw his horse friend getting hurt, as something like golden mist was sucked out of her body. He didn't know it was something to keep the mare herself physically.

At the same moment, the stallion's body slowly faded as the light blue mist escaped and scattered everywhere into the surrounding forest. A turquoise flame was left in the place where the stallion once lied.

Epona didn't see any part of that, she was focusing all her strength to keep her spirit inside her, not really even knowing what she was doing. The trap was very powerful and the suction too strong, she almost knew she was going to lose this battle. She was just a horse, she couldn't do anything to save herself... Or could she?

**A.N.: Woooo, what is happenin' here? Well, I don't really know what I'm going to do and what will happen to Epona and Colin, but I have a-kind-of scenario in my mind about what will happen in the future of this story and how I'll link all these things together, hehe. And yeah sorry it was really short one, but at least it took only two or three days to write! It is short time for me lol :D Oh, don't forget to review and tell me what you like about this! I'm waiting for any kind of ideas for the story, if you have any then tell me, tell me, tell me! Oh sorry I kind of got inspired too much... I'll just stop talking and let you wait... Bye!**


End file.
